With the rapid development of the technology of mobile telecommunications, more and more electronic devices, such as wearable devices, have the function of mobile telecommunications. Wearable devices arouse a lot of interest for their characteristics of simplicity, quickness and humanization.
In the prior art, a wearable device includes a fastening strap and a wearable device body connected to the fastening strap. When it is in use, a user performs touch operations using his finger on a touch screen of the wearable device body, so as to acquire various types of information such as time, weather, news and entertainment from the Internet.
The small size of the touch screen of a wearable device body may cause difficulty to touch operations. Thus, the precision of touch operations is relatively low.